Not applicable
Not applicable
Not applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to communication networks, and more particularly, to a system for providing pre-pay and post-pay calls using an integrated service platform connected for a portion of the calls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is the case for most businesses, telecommunication service providers desire to increase their profits. Typically, profits are increased by offering new products and services, and by reducing costs associated with providing products and offering services. Communication service providers typically offer services on a very large scale, such as on a nationwide basis. In this environment, communication providers can substantially reduce costs by decreasing the number of network resources required for offering a service.
Communication providers today offer many types of communication services, including pre-pay and post-pay calling card services. In a pre-pay calling card service, a caller obtains a pre-pay account with an amount such as monetary amount or a period of time that is debited against when a pre-pay call is made. Typically, a caller calls an 800 number to place the pre-pay call and enters the pre-pay account number and destination phone number. In a post-pay calling card service, the caller pays for the post-pay call after the post-pay account is charged with the post-pay call and the caller is billed. With some post-pay calling card services, there is a credit limit that is not to be exceeded for a post-pay account. Current implementations of these services require different platforms, despite the similar functions being performed to implement these services. For example, current implementations of pre-pay and post-pay calling card services use separate and distinct validation servers.
FIG. 1 depicts a system level block diagram for prior solutions of pre-pay calling card services, post-pay calling card services, and xe2x80x9cconnect to resourcexe2x80x9d services. FIG. 2 depicts a message sequence chart for a prior solution of providing pre-pay calling card services. In FIG. 2, a first switch 110 receives a pre-pay call over a link 102. The first switch 110 then processes the pre-pay call and transmits a route query for a Service Control Point (SCP) 150 via a link 106, a signal transfer point 140, and a link 108. The first switch 110 receives a routing instruction from the SCP 150. Using information from the routing instruction, the first switch 110 routes the pre-pay call to a service platform 160 via a link 112, a third switch 130, and a link 128. The service platform 160 then collects the digits from the pre-pay call for the pre-pay account code and destination number. The service platform 160 validates and rates the collected digits. If the pre-pay account code and destination number are valid, the service platform 160 extends the pre-pay call to the destination phone via the link 128, the third switch 130, a link 126, a second switch 120 and a link 124. The service platform 160 monitors a duration of the pre-pay call and terminates the pre-pay call if the call duration exceeds the number of remaining units on the pre-pay account. One disadvantage with this solution is the pre-pay call is extended through the first switch 110, third switch 130, the service platform 160, and the second switch 120. Thus, many network resources are utilized, which unnecessarily burdens the service platform 160 and the 3rd switch 130 for the pre-pay call to reach its destination.
FIG. 3 depicts a message sequence chart for a prior solution of providing post-pay calling card services. In FIG. 3, the first switch 110 receives the post-pay call over the link 102. The first switch 110 then processes the post-pay call. The first switch 110 collects the digits from the post-pay call for a post-pay account code and a post-pay destination number. The first switch 110 then transmits a validate code query for the SCP 150 via the link 106, the signal transfer point 140, and the link 108. The first switch 110 receives a validate code response from the SCP 150. If the post-pay account code is valid based on the validate code response, the first switch 110 extends the post-pay call to the destination phone via a link 114, the second switch 120, and the link 124. Once the post-pay call is completed, the first switch 110 generates billing information for the post-pay account code. The disadvantage with this solution is the maintenance and cost problems of providing the post-pay call service. In this solution, the first switch 110 performs the majority of the post-pay call service such as collecting digits and validating caller digits. Thus, a simple change in post-pay call service would have large costs to distribute the change to each switch that performs post-pay call service.
FIG. 4 depicts a message sequence chart for a prior solution of providing xe2x80x9cconnect to resourcexe2x80x9d call processing services. In FIG. 4, the first switch 110 receives the call over the link 102 from a user that requires voice response interaction before the call is connected to the called destination. The first switch 110 then processes the call and transmits a route query for the SCP 150 via the link 106, the signal transfer point 140, and the link 108. The first switch 110 receives a routing instruction from the SCP 150 that routes the call from the first switch 110 to the service platform 160. The SCP 150 also transmits a context message containing call information to the service platform 160 via the link 116. Using information from the routing instruction, the first switch 110 routes the call to the service platform 160 via the link 112, the third switch 130, and the link 128. After receiving the call and the context information from the SCP 150, the service platform 160 plays a prompt message and collects information from the caller. The service platform 160 processes the call by processing the information and sending a transfer request message to the SCP 150 via the link 116. The SCP 150 processes the transfer request message and transmits a destination instruction to the first switch 110 via the link 108, the signal transfer point 140, and the link 106. The first switch 110 then disconnects the call between the first switch and the service platform 160 and extends the call to the destination phone via the link 114, the second switch 120, and the link 124.
The xe2x80x9cconnect to resourcexe2x80x9d solution is further described in a pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/063,902 entitled xe2x80x9cTelecommunications Resource Connection and Operation Using a Service Control Pointxe2x80x9d, filed on Apr. 21, 1998, and is hereby incorporated by reference.
Current pre-pay and post-pay implementations do not provide enough flexibility for providing new services, such as providing customized greetings that are easily and dynamically changeable. Currently, post-pay call greetings are played to a customer by a switching system and a voice response unit, which cause the greetings to be very expensive to change, and do not provide enough flexibility.
The invention solves the above problem by providing pre-pay calls and post-pay calls using an integrated system. In accord with the invention, the switching system receives the call wherein the switching system is class 4 or class 5. The switching system extends the call toward an integrated service platform. The switching system then receives the call destination number and the call validation parameter. The switching system releases the call extension to the integrated service platform and extends the call using the call destination number if the call validation parameter allows the call. The switching system monitors a duration of the call and terminates the call if the duration meets or exceeds an amount indicated by the call validation parameter.
One advantage of the invention for pre-pay calls is the pre-pay call is no longer extended to the integrated service platform for the entire duration of the pre-pay call. Thus, network resources used to extend the call to the integrated service platform are freed up to handle other communication traffic. Also, the integrated service platform itself is freed to handle other pre-pay and post-pay calls. One advantage for post-pay calls is the provision of post-pay calls such as messaging and validation is centralized. Thus, changes in post-pay call service can be accomplished quickly and with reduced costs. The combination of pre-pay and post pay call service in one integrated service platform provides companies with an easier solution to alter both pre-pay and post-pay call services. Also, the support systems for pre-pay and post-pay services such as validation systems are combined into a single integrated support system. The time and costs to modify pre-pay and post-pay support services can then be reduced.